


A Duel with a Dominatrix

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Fics for Fans [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Childbirth, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, Drinking Piss, Duelling, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FianceShipping, Fluff and Smut, Graduation, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Mistress, Oral Sex, Pegging, Planned Pregnancy, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Strip Games, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Whipping, oc child - Freeform, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: After winning Alexis as his fiancée in his duel against Harrington, Jaden and Alexis decide to stay officially engaged. However, Alexis refuses to give up her virginity until their graduation from the Duel Academy. A week before graduation Alexis finally relents because she wants Jaden to get her pregnant, so that they can get a head start on their family. But, Alexis also wants to mark the special occasion with a duel, and Jaden decides to up the stakes by turning the duel into a strip game and declaring that the winner of the duel gets to have total control of the other during their first time. Although, Jaden isn't at all prepared for when Alexis wins and uses every tool at her disposal to get what she wants from Jaden.





	A Duel with a Dominatrix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I've got a lot to post during this last little bit of the summer, so let's kick this off! This fic is brought to you by a very loyal commissioner of mine, Corey21. Corey requested an Alexis/Jaden fic where Alexis gets to have complete and total control of her willing fiancé! What will Alexis make Jaden do, and will Jaden like it? Read on to find out! I'd also like to note that I haven't actually seen GX yet, so if I made any mistakes, that's why. Please let me know if there's anything I can fix! And one final note, this fic takes place when Jaden and Alexis are both 18 and of age. 
> 
> This work is a part of a new collection of mine called "Fics for Fans". This new collection is strictly for my commissioned pieces, so they're all in one place.
> 
> Normally, this is the part where I plug my Tumblr, but after the whole NSFW ban that happened, I've decided to pretty much abandon my blog. It's still there if you'd like to browse it, and I may return to it at some point in the future, but for now it's pretty inactive. Same goes for my writing blog as well. I can be found at yaoiobessedwrites and supahimagery respectively.
> 
> If you'd like to keep up with me now, please follow my new Twitter which is @SSHollow13!
> 
> I am still accepting requests on my Twitter as long as they are under 1,000 words. For anything larger, please check out the pinned tweet on my profile or send me an email at superimageryyy@gmail.com. If you have any questions about my writing or want to see something specific, email me at the previous address or send me a message on Twitter. I promise I don't bite!
> 
> Now, let's get this show on the road~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor do I own any of its characters.

Slowly, she bent over to peel off her skirt, keeping her legs as close together as possible in order to not excite Jaden any further. She could already see him fidgeting in his seat across from her, his eyes comically wide ever since he had gotten her to remove her shirt. Despite being together for five whole years now and technically engaged, Jaden was still boyish in both his appearance and maturity level. He still drooled over any skin she chose to reveal, and the sexual innuendos he threw her way on the daily were half endearing and half annoying. It reminded her yet again that they were still a bit too young to be engaged, but after Jaden beat Harrington in his first year it had been decided. 

After their first duel together, it was clear that they had chemistry and both of them had developed feelings for the other. Feeling lucky, Jaden had asked her out on their first date just a few days after their first duel, something that tugged at her sentimentality. They had dated in secret for a couple of months when trouble began to brew. Harrington Rosewood had become fixated on her, his behavior almost stalkerish. He wanted her to be his very own and had even challenged Jaden to a duel in order to get his way: to make her his fiancée. Of course, Jaden had showed off his dueling prowess and easily won; therefore, he was permitted to take his prize and claim her as his fiancée. At the time though, Jaden had pretended that he didn’t know what a fiancée was as a way to avoid the awkward situation; no one had even known they were dating back then! They didn’t want to rush into anything, but Jaden had promised her that he would propose the _right_ way in their last year at the Academy. That was also the first night that she had rewarded him with a blowjob and a tit fuck, a way to secure his promise so he didn’t go back on his word down the line. 

She had wanted to mark the night with a duel considering it was a special occasion and they had planned to have sex afterwards regardless of the result, but Jaden’s perverted and impatient self suggested the strip duel they were currently partaking in. Every time they lost 1000 Life Points they had to remove one article of clothing. She had already had to take off her shirt, so now she sat in only her matching pink undergarments. She crossed her arms over her chest and one leg over the other to cover up her perky boobs and the outline of her pussy. Jaden needed to focus more on the duel instead of _her_. 

Alexis wasn’t the only one looking a little bare. Jaden had already had to remove his own jacket and shirt. Yet, she wasn’t ogling his own taut pectorals or the newly blossoming abs adorning his chest. Nor the obvious growing tent in his pants...She had far more important things to concentrate on. Perhaps she would finally be able to beat her lover in a duel on this momentous night only adding to its sentimentality. She brought her hand up to her chin as her eyes scanned over the battlefield, which happened to be her bedroom. While they both knew that boys weren’t allowed in the girl dorm, it was their last year at the Academy and they couldn’t be bothered by it. They had been sneaking into each other’s rooms consistently over the past few years without any problems. None of their friends, even Chazz, seemed to have any intention of snitching on them either, happy that the two of them were able to spend quality time with one another. She sat the edge of her bed while Jaden sat across from her in her desk chair, their duel disks projecting their monsters out onto the floor separating them. 

So far she was down to 2000 Life Points while Jaden was sitting at 1900. It was just a slight advantage, but it was an advantage nonetheless. She only had Blade Skater in the attack position and Cyber Tutu in the face-down defense position out on the field at the moment as Jaden had just taken out Etoile Cyber. She had Angel Blast and Raregold Armor placed face-down in the Spell/Trap Zone, though she had yet to need either of them. Jaden’s team consisted of Elemental Hero Clayman in the defense position and Wroughtweiler in the attack position, literally putting her between a rock and a hard place as Clayman’s defense was 2000 and Jaden would be able to summon an Elemental Hero and Polymerization card from his Graveyard if she defeated Wroughtweiler. Jaden also had two face-down Spell cards set, and while she was certain that one of them was Polymerization, she couldn’t be sure. 

Looking down at her hand, she held back the desire to curse under her breath, not wanting Jaden to see her sweat. Cyber Angel Dakini, Cyber Gymnast, Pot of Greed, Pure Pupil, and Synthetic Seraphim were in her hand. She had yet to draw any one of her three Machine Angel Ritual cards, making Cyber Angel Dakini completely useless at the moment. It would seem her only choices were to play Pot of Greed or Cyber Gymnast unless she could draw something better; Cyber Tutu was a last resort. Her eyes flicked back over to her deck, eyeing it suspiciously. It had yet to bring her any real luck this duel, so she hoped that her next draw would be a game-changing one; all she needed was _one_ Machine Angel Ritual card. 

Taking in a deep breath, Alexis went to draw her next card. Her fingers tapped the slick back of the next card before pinching the edge of it. She yanked it up, instantly flipping it over to see how lucky she really was. 

_Cyber Petit Angel._

A small smirk caused her lips to curl, a dangerous glimmer igniting in her hazel eyes. It wasn’t what she had asked for, but it would work all the same. Placing Cyber Petit Angel on her duel disk in the face-up attack position, Alexis exclaimed, “Let’s go!”

The cute creature materialized on the field, a pink blob with tiny angel wings and a halo. Jaden blinked, not understanding why Alexis was so worked up over the little thing. Did it have an effect that he was unaware of? 

Alexis grinned. “When this card is summoned, I can add one Machine Angel Ritual card from my deck to my hand.” She then proceeded to eagerly flip through her deck in order to find the spell card. Shuffling her hand, she plucked out Cyber Angel Dakini as well. “I’ll activate Machine Angel Ritual in order to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Dakini! I’ll sacrifice Blade Skater from the field and Cyber Gymnast from my hand in order to do so.” 

She placed both Machine Angel Ritual and Cyber Angel Dakini face-up on her disk before going to grab Blade Skater and Cyber Gymnast to toss them into her Graveyard. Columns of sparkling light encompassed both Blade Skater and Cyber Gymnast, swirling faster and faster until the two monsters weren’t visible anymore. The two columns combined and out of the light emerged Cyber Angel Dakini with a fearsome attack of 2700. 

Alexis continued to hold her head up high. “And, that’s still not all! When I special summon Cyber Angel Dakini you have to select and destroy one of your own monsters, Jaden.” 

Jaden grit his teeth and clenched his fist down by his side. Damn, she really had come after him this phase! He momentarily forgot the fact that this was a strip duel and that Alexis was only left sitting in her bra and panties as their duel grew more intense. Although, if he had to select one monster to destroy, there was no doubt in his mind about which one to pick. 

“I’ll destroy Wroughtweiler, which allows me to bring one Polymerization card and one Elemental Hero card from my Graveyard back to my hand.” Dropping Wroughtweiler into his Graveyard, Jaden then flipped through it to pull out a Polymerization card and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, adding them to his hand. 

Alexis figured that was the choice Jaden would make, so there was no surprise there. It still meant she could completely clear Jaden’s team this turn. 

“Cyber Angel Dakini, attack Clayman!”

With a shriek, Cyber Angel Dakini descended upon Clayman, bringing one of her blades down the very center of its body. Clayman let out a small cry of its own, disintegrating before them. Jaden’s eyes narrowed as his last monster on the field was destroyed, leaving him totally exposed and vulnerable, both figuratively and literally.

For extra insurance, Alexis also withdrew Pure Pupil from her hand. “I’ll also place one Trap card face-down,” she declared as she set the card onto her duel disk. Last but not least, Alexis commanded,“Finally, Cyber Petit Angel, attack Jaden!”

Jaden’s arms instantly came up to shield his head as Cyber Petit Angel charged a glowing beam of light in its mouth. After a few seconds, the monster released the energy ball, sending it flying straight towards Jaden. He cried out in pain as he felt tiny shocks all over his body, which caused his legs to quiver. His Life Points decreased to 1600. 

Alexis let out a haughty laugh. “How are you going to come back from this, Jaden?” 

Jaden glared at his fiancée, dead set on winning now; he wasn’t goofing around or drooling over Alexis anymore. “Well, you know me, Lex, I never give up,” he remarked snarkily before going to evaluate his options.

Currently, he had no monsters on the field. His two face-down Spell cards were Polymerization and Transcendent Wings. He had hoped that he would have drawn his Winged Kuriboh by now, but luck wasn’t on his side. His hand consisted of another Polymerization card, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Skyscraper, Elemental Hero Wildheart, and Edge Hammer. His only real option at the moment was to play Elemental Hero Wildheart, but even he didn’t stand a chance against Alexis’ Cyber Angel Dakini; his attack wouldn’t even be high enough if he used Skyscraper on him as well!

Not wanting Alexis to see how dire of a situation he was in, he grinned up at her before drawing his next card. “And here is _why_ I never give up.” Jaden inhaled deeply and then flipped the card over. 

_O - Oversoul!_

“Here’s how I activate O - Oversoul, Lex!” he remarked triumphantly as he played the Spell card face-up on his duel disk. “O - Oversoul allows me to select one Normal Monster in my Graveyard that includes "Elemental Hero" in its card name and Special Summon it back to my side of the field.” Jaden shuffled through his Graveyard stack, pulling out Elemental Hero Avian and adding O - Oversoul to the pile. “So, I’ll resummon Elemental Hero Avian and then I’ll active my face-down Polymerization card!” Jaden threw his arm out to present the Polymerization card as it lifted itself up from the field, revealing it to Alexis. “With my Polymerization card, I’ll fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.” 

Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix proceeded to run towards one another. Swirling together at breakneck speeds, the two monsters fused together to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with a base attack of 2100. 

Alexis simply crossed her arms with a curl of her lips. “Of course,” she muttered to herself. She knew Jaden would summon his most used fusion monster, Flame Wingman, if given the chance; she was more than prepared for this. 

“Now Flame Wingman, attack Cyber Angel Dakini! And since Cyber Angel Dakini’s attack is higher than Flame Wingman’s, I’ll also play Skyscraper to increase its attack to 3100.”

Stoically, Flame Wingman lifted its dragon arm, aiming it straight at Cyber Angel Dakini. A small ball of yellow energy formed in the dragon’s mouth, spinning and crackling. Suddenly, the ball morphed into a beam that struck Cyber Angel Dakini. The monster let out a high-pitched shriek as it was destroyed. Alexis’ Life Points decreased by 400, bringing her down to 1600 altogether. 

Jaden smirked victoriously. “And, thanks to Flame Wingman’s effect—” 

“Sorry Jaden, my love, but I activate my Trap card, Pure Pupil, which not only negates Flame Wingman’s effect but destroys him as well!” 

Jaden’s eyes widened in unadulterated shock as Alexis’ Pure Pupil card was revealed. He should have been paying more attention! He completely forget about her Trap cards. Flame Wingman burst into tiny shards on the field, once again leaving Jaden without a monster on the field. Pure Pupil was sent to Alexis’ Graveyard. 

Alexis’ smirk only grew. “Now it’s my turn!” she said loudly as she went to draw her next card. Her eyes shimmered with glee at what she had drawn. “I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy your face-down Spell card.” 

Jaden’s Transcendent Wings then shattered as well, though the Spell card wouldn’t have helped him in the slightest; it was as if Alexis was just rubbing salt into his wound. 

“I’ll also play Pot of Greed and draw two extra cards from my deck.” Alexis picked out Injection Fairy Lily and Cyber Tutubon hoping to Special Summon the latter. “I’ll play Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode.” She practically slammed the card down onto her duel disk, eager to finally win against her fiancé. “Lastly, I’ll change Cyber Tutu from defense mode to attack mode and attack you directly with both of my monsters!”

“Shit!”

Jaden barely had time to defend himself as Alexis’ monsters descended upon him. Cyber Tutu landed a firm kick to his side while Injection Fairy Lily pricked him in the chest with her needle. Jaden winced in pain even though their attacks didn’t seriously hurt him. His Life Points fell drastically, and he only had 200 remaining. His eyes met Alexis’ hazel ones, and he could tell that she was enjoying herself. With a frown, Jaden quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, yanking them down to his ankles in order to step out of them. He cast his pants aside, unashamed to only be in his boxers now. Alexis held back a smile as she could now _clearly_ see Jaden’s boner. Yet, he wasn’t the only one getting excited...Alexis rubbed her thighs together, feeling how wet she already was just from looking at Jaden’s body. Their first time had been a long time coming, and she was more than ready for it. 

Things were looking bleak for Jaden. Down to only 200 Life Points and only his boxers, he worried if he really was going to win this one. Although, that wasn’t up to him; it was all about the luck of the cards. He eyed his deck for a moment, almost afraid to draw the next card, but it was now or never. He drew it, quickly flipping it over. 

_Elemental Hero Sparkman!_

Luck _must_ have been on his side after all. Sparkman had 1600 attack points, which made him stronger than Wildheart and all of Alexis’ monsters. 

With a wild grin, Jaden mashed his Sparkman card down onto his duel disk, summoning him to the field. “I’ll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and have him attack Cyber Tutu!” 

Even though Jaden had just launched an attack against one of her monsters, Alexis wasn’t concerned in the slightest. At this point, she was fairly certain that victory was within her grasp, so she would allow Jaden this small rebuttal. Sparkman aimed his palm at Cyber Tutu, a jolt of electricity spewing from it. Cyber Tutu was enveloped in his electrical currents, static shockwaves zapping her entire frame until she was destroyed. Alexis’ Life Points fell by 600, leaving her with 1000. 

Jaden jumped for joy while throwing a fist up in the air. Only Injection Fairy Lily and Cyber Petit Angel remained on Alexis’ side of the field and Sparkman could easily take them both out. Alexis still had a Trap and Spell card face-down, but she hadn’t used either of them when he defeated Cyber Tutu, so he assumed they were unimportant. Alexis’ only hope now was to draw a better monster than Sparkman, which didn’t seem likely. Not to mention the fact that Alexis now had to choose between removing either her bra or panties. 

“Your turn to strip, Lex!” Jaden reminded her with a wolfish smile. 

Alexis let out a small laugh, her eyes twinkling in the dim light of the bedroom. Unperturbed, she went to unhook her bra from behind her back. “Jaden love, are you thinking clearly or did you just want to see my tits again?” Alexis pulled her bra completely off, but moved her duel disk arm over her breasts to keep them out of sight. She dangled her pink bra out in front of her while teasingly raising a brow at Jaden. 

Jaden blushed lightly, trying to act unfazed. “I’m thinking everything through just fine, Lex. Are you?” he countered. 

Alexis blew a soft raspberry at his accusation before dropping her bra to the floor and moving her arm out of the way to let her breasts be free. They jiggled gently as they settled against Alexis’ chest. The room wasn’t particularly cold, but exposing her nipples to the fresh air caused them to harden and perk up as if just for Jaden’s viewing pleasure. He couldn’t help but stare even though he had seen her breasts plenty of times before. While Alexis had been unwilling to go _all_ the way until right before graduation, she had allowed him to fuck her tits on more than one occassion. She had also given him quite a few blowjobs during their time together, which only made him even more eager for the real thing. He knew that tonight was _the_ night, so it was hard to _not_ be distracted by her breasts. And while they weren’t massive, they were still big enough for him to fuck and bounce meaning he was totally enamoured with them. 

Jaden was practically mesmerized by Alexis’ breasts, so he failed to notice when she began her turn. She drew her next card, Cyber Angel Idaten, but she didn’t think she would be needing it. Instead, she chose to Special Summon Cyber Tutubon, who was already in her hand, by tributing Cyber Petit Angel. Cyber Tutubon was summoned onto her side of the field with an impressive 1800 attack points, enough to destroy Sparkman. Unfortunately, Jaden was still awe-struck by her perky breasts, although there was nothing he could have done to stop Alexis from summoning Cyber Tutubon. 

Flipping some of her hair back behind her, Alexis showed off her pearly whites as she called out, “Cyber Tutubon destroy Sparkman.” 

Shrieking loudly, Cyber Tutubon made a beeline for Sparkman. She pulled her arm back, fist clenched tightly, and then punched Sparkman directly in his chest. Jaden finally snapped back to reality just as Sparkman shattered around Cyber Tutubon’s fist. Jaden’s Life Points ticked down to zero meaning Alexis had won the duel. Jaden stared at his fiancée in astonishment, his jaw going slack. He had _lost_? 

“Unlucky Jaden, but that’s game,” Alexis remarked nonchalantly as the field before them disappeared. They were left alone in her bedroom. Alexis went to remove her duel disk, sending a sly smirk Jaden’s way. “Now _strip_ ,” she commanded huskily, causing Jaden to gulp. 

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was different about the way Alexis was acting. She had seen and felt up his cock numerous times before, and yet, he felt _funny_ about having to remove his boxers now. He had just lost a duel to his fiancée, and while he hated to lose he was always gracious in defeat, and he was being forced to strip, but those were the stipulations that he himself had added. Although, there was also something about Alexis’ tone of voice...Did it have something to do with her prize? They had agreed that whoever won the duel would have total control over the other person during their first time together. 

Ignoring the flutter in his stomach for now, Jaden walked over to Alexis in order to be closer to her. Then, he pulled off his boxers, his huge erect cock bouncing out of its confines, fully on display for Alexis’ hungry eyes. As Jaden stepped out of his boxers, Alexis knew that she was really lucky to have a fiancé like Jaden who was considered one of the most handsome boys in the Academy. His large cock was just an added bonus. She felt her saliva filling her mouth as she ogled his throbbing member. Since it was their last year at the Academy and almost time for graduation, they had both been extremely busy with exams recently. In fact, it had been about two months since they had had any alone time together, two months without Jaden’s dick. That was two months too long for her liking, but tonight she was going to get more than her fill. She planned to get every last drop of cum from Jaden using all the tools at her disposal: her mouth, breasts, ass, and of course her pussy. The main goal tonight for both Jaden and Alexis was to get her pregnant seeing as they would be graduating soon and would finally be able to get properly married and start a family. 

Jaden awaited Alexis’ command considering she had full control over him at the moment. His dick was inflamed and red as he couldn’t wait to finally be inside his fiancée after such a long wait; however, he had to hold back his own desires in order to let Alexis do whatever she pleased. 

Alexis’ tongue poked out and she swiped it over her lips. Hurriedly, she went about taking off her own soaked panties, a citrusy aroma wafting through the air when she did so. Flinging her panties to the side, Alexis bit down on her bottom lip, leaning back on the bed with her palms. She spread her legs to allow Jaden his first ever glimpse at her sopping wet pussy. Jaden felt his face become hot as he admired the little patch of blond curls at the top of her puffy mound before his eyes trailed further down to her cute thin lips. 

Yet, before Jaden could lose himself in her body as he had done during their duel, Alexis snapped him out of it. “Come here, Jay,” she whispered seductively, bringing her hand up to gesture at him with her index finger. 

Since he had been given a command, Jaden finally stepped forward to be within arm’s reach of Alexis. He was about to ask what he should do now when Alexis reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her level, easily connecting their lips for a sweet kiss. Their lips melded together, top to bottom, and Jaden angled his head just right to push in that much more. Alexis hummed softly against his mouth, and then he felt her lips parting to allow the tip of her tongue through. She lapped at his own bottom lip for a moment, teasing him, as if asking for permission to be let in. Jaden happily obliged, allowing her tongue to dip inside and get a taste of him. This time, Alexis let out a sensual moan that Jaden was forced to swallow. Their mouths joined together as Alexis explored his mouth, brushing her tongue inside his cheeks and against the roof of his mouth. Timidly, not wanting to break the rule he had set about Alexis being in control, Jaden began to move his own tongue along with Alexis’. They licked and lapped at one another, their tongues practically wrestling together. Spit and hot breaths were gladly exchanged for the tangled mess their tongues were becoming. Alexis’ sharp nails dug into Jaden’s upper back as she engrossed herself in him, leaving tiny red marks in their wake that made him shiver in anticipation. 

Eventually, their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Alexis pulled away first with a subtle smack, a string of saliva connecting them for a second before Alexis moved too far back and broke it. She stared up into Jaden’s eyes, a lusty haze settling over her own hazel orbs. 

“I want you to kiss me all over,” she said quietly like she didn’t want to interrupt this special moment of theirs. “I want you to leave plenty of marks all over me because I know _I_ will,” she emphasized while admiring Jaden’s gleaming chest. And yet, before Jaden could begin, Alexis brought her hands up to cup his face. Her half-lidded eyes gazed up into his own as she went to suck on her bottom lip. Jaden could hear his heart pounding in his ears as she looked at him so intensely. She brushed her fingertips over his cheeks and across his jawline, being sure to caress the bone as she trailed further down. Her hands then encompassed his neck on both sides. She squeezed his throat on either side lightly with a breathless chuckle, a cold chill running down Jaden’s frame. Her fingers glided down to his shoulders where she massaged the pliable skin, and she finally ended up pressing her open palms to Jaden’s pectorals, a high-pitched mewl escaping her. 

“This is exactly how I want to be touched, Jaden,” she mumbled and then her mouth descended upon his neck.

At first, she simply pressed her soft lips to his skin, leaving butterfly kisses in her wake, but soon enough, she began to suck on his neck to mark him up just as she had promised. A groan left Jaden’s own mouth as her tongue slowly lapped at the skin she was sucking on. His fingers twitched by his sides. He wanted to reach out to her, to _touch_ her, but once again, he didn’t want to break her complete control over him. Alexis let go of his skin with an audible pop. A bright red and purple mark was left on his skin, and she used her thumb to rub at it, make sure it stayed. After the first love bite, it felt like Alexis grew addicted to them as she proceeded to leave more and more across his throat, even going so far as to trail them down his chest. 

As she was placing another bite in the center of his chest, her hands came up from where they had been kneading his sides. Her nails lightly scraped at his skin, tickling him ever so slightly. She brought her hands up to his pecs, his own pert nipples sliding in between her fingers. Jaden blushed red as she brushed past his nipples; it was a particularly sensitive area for him that he never thought she would indulge in. Alexis hummed around the skin in her mouth, distracting Jaden for a moment. She took the opportunity to move her thumbs up, placing them overtop his nipples. Mashing gently, she then began to swirl the pad of her thumb into the nubs, attempting to make them red and hard. Jaden gasped as Alexis touched him there, his legs starting to fidget in between her own legs. She tensed up her thighs to trap his legs and stop his movements altogether. Just as she was about to pop off his chest, she playfully pinched Jaden’s nipples with her nails, loving the tiny yelp he emitted. 

With her mouth now unoccupied, Alexis moved closer to one of Jaden’s nipples, tentatively swiping her tongue against the bud. Jaden tensed, his erection nudging at his own stomach, begging for some attention too. 

Alexis purred. “Remember Jaden, I’m in control...I can do _whatever_ I want…” 

Jaden nodded shakily, his eyes closing as waves of pleasure assaulted him, only making his dick grow harder. Alexis then continued flicking his nipple with her tongue, laving over the sensitive bud. She alternated between rapid and slow flicks before finally swirling the tip of her tongue on his areola around his nipple. Jaden had now relaxed, the tension evaporating from his body as Alexis took care of him. As such, he was not prepared when Alexis teasingly bit down on his nipple, sending a jolt of pain through him that quickly diffused into simmering hot bliss. She nipped and sucked at his nub until it was clearly abused. But, she wasn’t done as she moved over to give the same treatment to his other nipple. By the time she was done suckling at his chest, Jaden was an incoherent mess, his cock still inflamed from neglect. 

Alexis leaned up to place another kiss to Jaden’s lips. “Are you going to do anything here, Jay? C’mon now…,” she whispered, her breath tickling his neck as one of her hands drifted south. She went to grasp Jaden’s rock hard cock in her hand, giving it a few sensual strokes to appease him, gently twisting his head when she reached it. “Your friend is going to be disappointed if you just stand there like a statue.” 

Jaden swallowed harshly, opening his heavy eyes to look down at his fiancée caressing his dick. He hissed, still red in the face from Alexis’ ministrations. “You’re right...Sorry Lex, let me make it up to you.” 

“Oh?” she questioned with a purse of her lips. She gave his cock another pump that had his sack tensing up. “And how will you do that, love?”

Jaden’s mind was slowly turning to mush as Alexis continued to fondle his member with her gentle strokes. His whole body was alight, enveloped in a euphoric haze. He felt parched and unsatisfied. He couldn’t concentrate. He glanced down, his eyes drifting to Alexis’ spread legs. Once again, he felt compelled to run his fingers through that coarse patch of blond pubes. He felt compelled to tease her open with his fingers while he twirled his tongue about her hardening clit. He felt compelled to bury his face between her slick folds, his nose digging into her so that he could inhale everything that was _Alexis_. 

“Can I...Can I eat you out, Lex?” he asked hesitantly, desperately hoping she would say yes, but worried she wouldn’t. 

She squeezed the base of his cock, which made him release a long and drawn-out moan. “You can...As long as you ask nicer. I want you to say, ‘Please, may I eat you out, Mistress?’ Can you do that for me, Jaden?” 

Jaden’s blush crept down to his neck as he stared at Alexis with wide eyes. She was really taking this whole “total control” thing seriously. It made his cock twitch in her hand, a droplet of precum oozing out of his slit. 

“P-Please may I eat you out, Mistress?” he asked again as she requested, trying not to simultaneously whine and cum.

Alexis hummed in approval. “Yes, you may, my love.”

Jaden’s legs shook underneath him as Alexis finally pulled back. He admired her swollen and slightly pink lips and the way her eyes hazed over when she looked at him. It made the heat in the bottom of his gut simmer, his abdomen growing taut with desire. Languidly, Alexis spread her legs, allowing him to be free of her trap and lovingly gaze at her soaking wet cunt. It was absolutely perfect in every conceivable way from her engorged little bud to her petal-like folds; he was going to enjoy eating her out. But, just as Jaden went to kneel in front of her and exhale his hot breath against her, Alexis stopped him with her domineering voice. 

“Wait…,” she said almost breathlessly, feeling a bit overwhelmed and painfully aroused herself. “I want to suck your cock while you eat my pussy, Jaden. I need to _feel_ you,” she explained sounding parched herself. 

Jaden had no issues with her command, delighting in the fact they would get to partake in a 69. “Yes, Mistress,” he replied smoothly, still somewhat bashful. 

Alexis didn’t hesitate. She scooted herself back on the bed, then turned to lay down in the center of it, the soft sheets bunching up around her delicate and enticing skin. Jaden’s dick gave another firm pulse between his legs as his fiancée was spread out just for him; she was _his_ to indulge in and the thought sent shivers down his spine. Not wanting to keep his Mistress waiting, he hoisted himself up onto the bed, getting into position so that his crotch was aligned with Alexis’ face. He hovered over her own groin, discreetly taking in the alluring aroma of her curly pubes. His erection swung over her face, her tongue poking out to try and catch a taste of it. 

Jaden swallowed harshly. “Are you ready, Mistress?”

“Always have been, Jay,” she whispered huskily as if she were dying to have his dick in her mouth.

He wasn’t going to deny her any longer. He settled his full weight atop her, their bodies melding together, hot and sticky. He eased his cock into Alexis’ waiting mouth, still impressed by the way his fiancée could engulf him in one fell swoop, not a single complaint or gag tumbling past her lips; she had perfected the skill of deep-throating just to please him. Jaden’s head accidentally jabbed into the back of Alexis’ windpipe, though she still did not protest, simply adjusting herself to allow his cock to slip further down. She moaned softly around him, sending wonderful tingling vibrations up his member. His sack sat against her nose, sweat dripping down from his balls and onto her face. Her throat muscles clenched and pressed around him causing him to hiss as he leaned down to offer Alexis the same pleasure. 

Jaden brought his hands down to latch onto Alexis’ pillowy soft thighs, kneading them gently as he brought his chin down to rest in her curls. He eyed her bulging clit, licking his lips at the delectable ruby red color it had turned. Slowly, since he had never done this before, he poked his tongue out of his mouth to swipe ever so lightly at her hood. He felt Alexis shudder underneath him, her thighs growing taut in his grasp at the tiniest contact. His little swipe of her hadn’t garnered him a taste, so he became bolder and pressed the tip of his tongue against her pulsing little bud, practically feeling her heartbeat on his warm appendage. Alexis’ throat tightened around him, her cheeks even hollowing out to provide him with as much bliss as possible. Believing he was disappointing his Mistress with his tentative licks, Jaden tensed up his tongue and began to circle her clit with it, going round and round until the small nub was erect. 

Alexis’ hips began to gently buck against him as he worked her up, his tongue languidly torturing her clit. In turn, Alexis mouthed at his erection, contracting her muscles around him at a rhythmic pace. He let out a moan, his hot breath tickling her juicy folds, causing her toes to curl. Alexis’ head was swimming from how good she felt in this moment: Jaden’s cock down her throat, Jaden’s tongue licking at her clitoral hood, and the complete and utter control she had over her darling boy. Her heart was hammering in her chest in an attempt to keep up with the pleasure simmering in her stomach; waiting until graduation to go all the way had definitely been worth it. While Alexis slowly lost herself, Jaden was just beginning to dip his toes into that foggy warmth. Alexis’ esophagus felt as wonderful as always, but the position they were in differed from their norm. Usually, he would be able to grab onto her hair and roughly fuck her face as she didn’t mind being used like a ragdoll; she _preferred_ it. He felt the urge to thrust, so he did, _gingerly_. 

He lifted his hips ever so slightly, relishing in the slow drag of his cock against the walls of her throat. As his lower body came up, his upper body eased down, his tongue licking a line down to those pretty-looking folds he had been marveling at earlier. Once his tip was settled on the border of Alexis’ mouth and throat, just barely intruding down her windpipe, he sucked one of her vaginal lips into his own mouth, a sweet citrus rolling over his taste buds. What would have been a shrill whine from Alexis ended up becoming a muffled noise around his head, the vibrations rocking him to his core. He knew exactly what Alexis wanted. Just as he released the fold in his mouth with a loud pop, he thrusted his hips back down, driving his cock back into the velvety heat of Alexis’ esophagus. Her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as she delighted in the raw burn caused by Jaden’s movement. His tongue came back up to prod at her clit again, and soon enough they had managed to fall into a cooperative rhythm of bucking and thrusting. 

Every time Jaden pulled his dick from Alexis’ throat he would move his tongue down to lap at her drenched folds and tease her quivering hole. His nose would dig into her sensitive skin, the overwhelming smell of citrus enough to make him dizzy with desire. Then, he would slam his cock back down with a lewd slap that resounded off the dorm walls, drooling all over Alexis’ puffy mound. Once they had both grown accustomed to each other’s ministrations, they sped up, their orgasms inching closer and closer. Alexis’ pussy became covered in not only her own essence but Jaden’s saliva as well, the perfect mix for fornication. And even though Alexis couldn’t do much more than remain pliant while Jaden fucked her throat, she tried her best to satisfy him too by clenching around him and incessantly moaning to send tingles up his member. Obviously her tactics were working as Jaden continued to pound her face, his sack smacking her nose repeatedly. At some point, she became numb to the feeling of Jaden’s cock against the walls of her windpipe, the thrusting motion enough to send her over the edge. 

Jaden could feel his own climax stirring in his belly, a tight coil of heat wrapping around his core. It was difficult for him to breathe while eating Alexis out, and the lack of oxygen only heightened his high as black dots danced about in his vision. As he felt his sack tense up in preparation for his release, he stopped moving back up to Alexis’ clit, focusing on lapping at her entrance, scavenging for any tiny drop of her lubricant that he could get. Alexis rolled her hips up against Jaden’s face, her eyes squeezed shut as she practically willed Jaden to orgasm. 

_C’mon, c’mon, c’mon....Come for me, Jaden. Come for me!_

She mewled with renewed fervor, growing more desperate by the second as her clit pulsed and tingled. Her movements became erratic, and Jaden felt her writhing underneath him. Her muscles were hugging his erection so well that he couldn’t take much more of it. He was panting overtop her pussy, his own ministrations slowing down as the rising tides of his climax mounted. But, Alexis let out a strangled whine of disapproval, practically shoving her crotch back up to meet Jaden’s chin, urging him to continue, to bring her to the brink with him. Flustered and disappointed in himself for forgetting Alexis’ own pleasure, he sloppily dug back into her folds like a pig eating from a trough, his jerky movements enough to sate her. 

With one final thrust down her throat, Jaden came without warning, just how Alexis liked it. She always said that girls who asked for warnings were wimps because the goal of a blowjob was to make the guy come down their throat _hard_. She wouldn’t dare waste all the work she had done while sucking Jaden’s cock by not swallowing; the thought of spitting out all that warm seed was atrocious to her. She accepted Jaden’s load with a gurgly groan, hollowing out her cheeks to be sure she got every last drop, and continued to milk him as he rode out the last throes of his orgasm. As for Jaden, he didn’t get any warning either as Alexis’ pussy tensed before spurting sticky hot juice all over his face. A shudder racked his frame as he was assaulted for a job well done. He suddenly realized why Alexis was so keen about no warnings herself as he relished in Alexis’ abrupt coming; he wouldn’t ask for any warnings in the future either, not after that performance. He was more than happy to lap and suck up all of Alexis’ essence tonight and any future nights he spent with her. It was only fair considering that Alexis had done the same for him for the past five years, never once shying away from drinking down his cum or piss. Besides, he had promised many a time that would return the favor once they finally had sex. 

After tending to each other’s messes, they were quick to move out of their position, Alexis playfully smacking the side of Jaden’s thigh to get him off of her. He stifled a yelp as he rolled onto his back on the bed beside her. Alexis elegantly sat up, running a hand through her now sweaty hair, taking a moment to soak in the afterglow of a delirious high. Jaden couldn’t help but notice the rosy tint that had enveloped her chest, and in his eyes, Alexis looked exactly like a mighty queen on her throne above him. The thought made him squirm. But, Alexis wasn’t quite done with him. She beckoned him over with a curl of her finger as she went to kneel on the bed. Jaden made his way over to her on all fours, big eyes looking expectantly up at his Mistress. She reached out to tug at his hair, bringing his head back down to her groin so that he could engulf her pussy once more. Jaden’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was forced to indulge in his Mistress’ pussy again. 

He went to lick at her folds, but she hissed at him, her grip tightening in his hair to keep him still. He obliged. He looked up through her pubes to see her scrunching her face in concentration, and before he could even begin to ponder what she was doing, he felt a stream of hot piss hit his tongue. He flinched, a faint whine bubbling in his throat, though it never reached the surface as his mouth was filled with Alexis’ urine. While it was hot and gushing, it didn’t necessarily have a taste as if he were drinking warm water. After a moment, he grew used to the sensation and relaxed, eagerly swallowing down what his Mistress had so generously given him. Alexis must have been holding it for a while because he took several gulps of the liquid, and it warmed his throat to perfection. He trembled on his knees before her, somewhat saddened when her stream died down to a slow trickle and then stopped altogether. She made sure to rub his face into her pussy just as an extra measure before letting him go. 

“Good boy, Jaden,” she praised genuinely, which made his ears ring and his heart beat faster. “But, now it’s time for the _real_ fun to begin.” 

Jaden assumed that Alexis had meant it was time for him to fuck her, but to his surprise, Alexis moved away from him and climbed off the bed entirely. He watched her with one brow raised as she went over to her wardrobe. Pulling the wooden doors open, she immediately kneeled to open up a drawer situated at the bottom; Jaden felt his stomach curl with apprehension. Alexis rummaged around in the drawer for a moment, the silence in the room deafening. What could she be getting? What did she have in store for him other than a thorough fuck? Before tonight they hadn’t done much experimenting, so Jaden was at a complete loss as to what Alexis could be scheming. At last, she picked up her items, clutching them to her chest where he couldn’t see. He tried not to sweat as she stood and closed the drawer with her foot. The slam echoed throughout the room. 

When Alexis turned back to the bed he was able to see what she was holding. His eyes widened and he accidentally dug his nails into his thigh. Alexis was holding a small collection between both of her arms: three blue dildos, a blue strap-on with a sleek black harness, a whip with a blue handle, and a large ceramic bowl. Jaden surmised that all of Alexis’ toys must have been blue as she herself was an Obelisk Blue; she had made that part of her own identity. The dildos and strap-on weren’t as big as Jaden was, but they weren’t the smallest things either. He gulped, and his hole clenched. Yet, underneath his trepidation, he felt himself growing hard again at the thought of Alexis totally dominating him. Alexis placed all of her items down on the bed beside him and then picked up the strap-on. She went to put it on herself, sticking her legs through the holes before clicking the harness into place. He watched her in rapt fascination, his eyes periodically darting over to the other toys next to him. He understood what the dildos and whip was for, but he couldn’t fathom why Alexis would have such a big bowl…

Once Alexis had adjusted the harness to fit snugly against her waist, she reached down to grab a dildo in each hand. Her demanding hazel eyes flickered up at him as she went to hand him one of the dildos. “Here, love, put one in my ass and the other in your mouth. Then, you can assume the position before me.” 

Jaden paused for a moment as he wrapped his hand around the firm yet squishy dildo. A hot blush spread across his cheeks at the implications of Alexis’ orders. Was he the one getting..? His cock twitched, the tip slowly starting to become inflamed again. He took the dildo from Alexis and nodded. He had agreed that he would do whatever Alexis commanded of him if she won their duel, and she had done so fair and square. If this was what she wanted, then he had no room to argue with her. 

“Yes, Mistress,” he answered softly as she brought herself back up onto the bed. 

Alexis was on all fours on the bed now, jutting her ass up and out for him. Hurriedly, since she had given him an order, he crawled around to get behind her. She wiggled her ass seductively at him, the thin back of the harness nestled up and in between her fat cheeks, rubbing at her quivering hole and becoming drenched from her dripping pussy. As Jaden went to tug the harness out of the way he couldn’t help but wonder when Alexis had started liking anal...She had never mentioned it to him before, though she hadn’t wanted to go all the way until tonight, so perhaps it just hadn’t come up? Alexis _clearly_ enjoyed her alone time judging by the amount of toys she had. Had she practiced on herself and slowly slipped into a butt slut? The thought of Alexis fucking her own ass, and no doubt pleasuring her pussy with her hands as well, with these toys all while sheepishly moaning out for him made his cock throb in anticipation. Maybe she would even let him fuck her ass for a job well done? 

At any rate, he uncovered her taut hole, captivated by the way it winked at him; Alexis was obviously more than ready for tonight, for _this_. He nudged the tip of the dildo against her entrance, making sure to be extra careful around that tight ring of muscle. Slowly, it gave way for him, but he gasped under his breath when Alexis strained and her hole gaped for the dildo. She eagerly took in the length of it despite the rough way it dragged against her walls. He kept pushing it further in as it was unimpeded, her hole stretching to accommodate the girth. Eventually, there was nothing left to push as the flared base met her crease, his fingertips brushing over her skin. She released the tension in her frame and her hole reflexively snapped shut around the didlo, almost attempting to pull it in even more but the flared base made sure it didn’t go anywhere. Alexis hummed her approval, rolling her hips as he put the harness back in between her cheeks overtop of the dildo’s base; there was no way it was going to slip out. 

Alexis sat up on her knees as Jaden made his way in front of her again. She handed him the second dildo, the one she had instructed him to put in his mouth. He eyed it skeptically. He had certainly never given a blowjob before and unlike Alexis he didn’t have any toys of his own to play with. The dildo seemed _huge_ to him even though he knew for a fact that his own cock was bigger. He thought back on all the times that Alexis had gladly blown him, sucking down his dick in one elegant movement just as she had done earlier. If she could do that, then he could return the favor this time around. He couldn’t just refuse because he was scared. He had made a promise. He had no room to complain anyways since she could have asked him to suck off her strap-on, which admittedly that thought did make his cock pulse with need. 

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Jaden opened his mouth as wide as he could. Gingerly, he took the head into his mouth, pushing it in until it hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly and decided to hold the dildo there for now; Alexis had told him to put it in his _mouth_ not specifically _deepthroat_ it. Having the dildo in his mouth felt funny. He could smell the rubbery material, and it tasted bland. He wondered why Alexis enjoyed this so much, but he supposed sucking on a dildo was a lot different than sucking on an actual dick. Continuing to do as Alexis bidded, he assumed the position in front of her, sticking his ass out just as she had done for him; however, he wasn’t sure he was as prepared for this as she had been. 

Alexis smiled down at him before reaching for the bowl. He watched her from over his shoulder, curious as to what she planned to do with the ceramic. She slid the bowl under his legs in order to position it right underneath his hardening cock. She left it there, and before he could question her actions, he felt her warm hands grasp his hips. A small squeak escaped him, his legs unintentionally spreading to allow Alexis more room. She chuckled at him as she brought his ass back, her strap-on easing itself up his crease. He shivered, gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles. He knew the strap-on wasn’t that big and yet it felt _massive_ when it was pressed up against his virgin hole. He felt a pearl of pre-cum smear onto his belly thanks to how aroused he was. He was anxious, but deep down, he was also immensely curious as to how having his ass fucked by his fiancée would feel. He wasn’t able to contemplate his desires any longer though because suddenly Alexis’ hand came down on his ass, smacking it rather harshly. Jaden jolted, his pathetic whine muffled by the dildo in his mouth. His entrance quivered as a result, which made it all the more pliable when Alexis went to ram her strap-on into it. 

Another _louder_ whine built up in Jaden’s throat as he felt the head of Alexis’ strap-on forcibly stretch out his hole. It was an odd sensation as nothing had ever gone _in_ there before, and his muscles were actively working against him to try and push Alexis back out. The stretch also burned slightly, and while not enough to hurt him, it was unpleasant in and of itself. Alexis gripped his hips tightly, hard enough to leave bruises, as she bucked her hips in an attempt to drive her strap-on further into his tight hole. It was hard to think clearly when his ass was being plowed into for the first time, but he tried to think of a way to make the whole process easier. What had Alexis done just a moment prior to get her ass to gape like that? Hadn’t she..? Fiddling with the idea, Jaden thought about the muscles he wanted to move and then pushed as if he were using the bathroom. He tried not to let the thought of actually shitting himself nestle into his mind, and slowly his hole began to open and accept the strap-on more willingly. Alexis hummed her approval once again, giving his cheek another swift swat that caused him to choke on the dildo in his mouth. He repositioned the dildo with his teeth, keeping the tension in his gut so that Alexis could fully sheathe herself inside him. 

Finally, Jaden felt her hips meet his ass, and his whole body shuddered in relief. He relaxed with a faint hiss as his ass clamped down on Alexis’ strap-on. He was surprised to find that his own hole greedily attempted to pull Alexis in even further, but she had no more left to give. He lowered his head, resting the suction-cup base of the dildo in his mouth on the bed, so he wouldn’t have to hold it solely with the strength of his jaw. Drool was beginning to ease its way out of his mouth, and it coated the dildo, making it sheen. He debated pushing the dildo further down his throat since this was an awkward position to be in, but at the same time, his body was already overstimulated by the strap-on in his ass; he didn’t need to add onto it. 

Alexis tentatively bucked her hips, the strap-on moving slightly, and her own ass clenched around the dildo she held there. Letting out another chuckle, she leaned over Jaden’s back, her supple breasts resting against his blazing skin. 

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna cum _deep_ inside and get this slut nice and pregnant,” she teased huskily, and Jaden mewled, his muscles unable to keep still around the strap-on. He felt the heat blossoming over his face and neck, but the tingle of pleasure he had gotten out of Alexis’ words was a far superior feeling than embarrassment. 

Alexis lifted herself up, her hands coming up so that her thumbs could brush back her sweaty hair that was beginning to tangle. Her hips rolled gently as she allowed Jaden to get used to the cock in his ass. She reached over to grab her whip, playfully running the thin yet firm braids across Jaden’s lower back. 

“Okay, Jaden, here’s the rules. If you slow down or stop at all while I’m fucking you, then I’ll whip you…” She trailed off as a mischievous smirk plastered itself onto her face. “Then again, I might just whip you for the fun of it,” she said with a sweet giggle. Tapping her chin in thought, she continued, “Oh, be sure to get _all_ that delicious cum of yours into the bowl, okay? Wouldn’t want anything to go to _waste_. Do you understand?” 

Jaden responded with a curt nod rather than taking the dildo out of his mouth. 

“Good, now let’s _fuck_.” 

With that being said, Alexis’ fingers dug into his hips (he could feel the handle of the whip against him in her right hand), pulling his ass back against her strap-on. Jaden’s toes curled and his cheeks hollowed out around the dildo as Alexis gently started to pull out of his worked hole. He found it was much easier when she pulled out than when she tried to shove in, his muscles easily allowing her to slip out so they could become taut again. When only the tip remained inside his ass she instantly went to plunge right back in without warning. Jaden accidentally bit down on Alexis’ dildo as she thrusted back into him, her angle slightly elevated, hitting different spots inside his canal. He clenched around her strap-on, and while she couldn’t feel that, the friction of it brought him immense bliss. His eyes became half-lidded, and he was drooling around the dildo so much that his spit had begun to pool on the sheets around its base. Seeing as Jaden was up to the task and her clit was drumming along faster and faster thanks to the harness rubbing her as she moved, she didn’t pause as she went to pull back out. Soon enough, she had developed a rhythm, and Jaden’s ass became easier to fuck the more she slammed into him. 

She groaned over him as the combined sensations of his tight passage pulling her in, the harness rubbing her pussy raw, and the thick dildo rammed into her own ass made her whole frame numb with pleasure. Every little movement felt blissful, each one an added sin to her growing list, but dammit if she was going to stop now. _Jaden has such a fuckable ass that this might just become a permanent thing between us when we have sex_. 

Alexis’ muddled thoughts were interrupted by Jaden’s own muffled moans. She smiled lovingly down at his back as she continued to fuck him; she hadn’t _ordered_ him to moan, which meant the little slut, _her love_ , was enjoying her strap-on in his ass. She couldn’t help herself. She brought back the hand with her whip and experimentally flicked her wrist, spanking Jaden’s already pink cheek with the braided rope. A gutteral noise escaped him at the abrupt sting on his backside, and he unintentionally shoved the dildo halfway down his throat, gagging around the intrusion. At the same time, Alexis’ strap-on plowed into him, and his body couldn’t handle the amount of ecstasy he was in. His cock bounced up against his stomach from the intensity of Alexis’ thrust before it spurted its creamy contents down into the bowl that Alexis had provided. Jaden didn’t even notice that he had came nor that it had landed in the bowl as he was too enraptured by the delightful sparks igniting across his frame. He eagerly pushed back against Alexis’ _cock_ and gently bobbed along the dildo in his mouth. 

Alexis couldn’t stop herself from letting out a tiny laugh as she watched her fiancé come undone. She brought the whip back down against Jaden’s other cheek, enjoying the way he writhed as if begging for more. “Good boy! I want that bowl _filled_ with your milk by the time I’m done fucking you. Do you hear me?” She emphasized her point with another quick flick of the whip against the side of Jaden’s thigh, leaving red trails in her wake. 

He moaned obscenely around the dildo, nodding as best he could in the position that he was in. 

To show his Mistress that he was ready to comply with her earlier orders, Jaden wantonly ground his ass back into her strap-on, keening softly when the head rubbed up against his walls. Smirking, Alexis brought the whip down and proceeded to keep up her rhythm, watching Jaden closely to make sure he didn’t slow down in the slightest; she had stamina for days thanks to her frequent masturbation sessions, so even though Jaden had already came from the fucking, she was just getting started. While Jaden wasn’t slamming his hips back against Alexis’ cock, he was keeping up with her thrusts and willingly meeting her halfway. Each snap of his hips against Alexis sent a current of ecstasy up his spine, which caused his legs to tremble underneath her. It was getting harder and harder to maintain his position on all fours, but if he went to press his chest against the mattress, then he’d have to deepthroat the dildo. He whined dejectedly as he realized that was exactly what he was going to have to do in order to survive Alexis’ brutal fucking. 

He waited until Alexis was pulling out before attempting to take the dildo further down his throat. The head was thick and it felt like he was clogging his own airway as he pushed it in. He ended up dry heaving around it, more saliva gushing out of his mouth and trailing down the blue ridges. But, he was determined to prove himself to his Mistress, so he pressed on until the dildo was halfway down his esophagus. A little sigh of relief escaped him as he was able to lower himself down onto the bed, taking the weight of the burden off his arms. Inevitably, his knees also relaxed, which in turn, widened his legs for Alexis. She drilled his hole with her rough and rapid thrusts, and he felt his throat constrict around the dildo as he braced himself for each twitch of her strap-on. He wasn’t fully there yet though as some of the dildo’s shaft remained outside of his mouth. He concentrated on breathing through his nose and then pushed himself to the limit. The rest of the dildo was easier to take than the head had been, and soon enough, Jaden’s chest met the mattress and his nose met the base of the dildo. He felt completely full from head to toe and rolled his hips back against his Mistress to show how satisfied he was with her. His own cock was still rock hard as it pressed into his belly even after coming since his body was still experiencing untold amounts of bliss. 

Despite his best efforts, it seemed his Mistress still wasn’t pleased with him as he felt the sudden sting of the whip across his ass once more. He choked around the dildo in his windpipe. 

“Faster, Jay,” Alexis mumbled, breathless. 

He couldn’t even nod in agreement anymore with the dildo lodged so far down his throat. Instead, he sped up his own grinding, the loud slapping of their hips ringing in his ears. Alexis growled under her breath, still not satisfied with Jaden’s movements as her pussy leaked around the harness, pleading for more; she could barely feel the dildo wedged into her own ass anymore as she had long grown accustomed to its size. She brought the whip up to slap it down between Jaden’s shoulder blades. It cracked against his skin, and Jaden howled around the dildo. His hips stuttered, and once again without his knowledge, he came and filled the bowl up to the halfway point; his cum sloshed around in the bowl as the bed rocked from their fucking. Then, Alexis gripped his hips, forcing him back against her at her own ruthless pace. She angled her hips up, knowing what she could do to drive Jaden all the way over the edge. 

With almost expert precision, she jammed her strap-on’s head against Jaden’s prostate. Jaden had no idea what came over him as little white stars danced in his vision. He coughed around the dildo as his dick practically swelled with the sudden rush of blood he felt down there. Jaden had never explored himself other than a few hasty handjobs here or there, so the wonders of prostate stimulation had been inconceivable to him before Alexis had decided it was time to deflower him. Wanting to know if that abrupt thrill had been a one-time deal, Jaden hesitantly ground his hips back. When he felt Alexis’ strap-on assault the same little bundle of nerves and that heat in his gut ignite he knew this was why some guys liked it up the ass so much. He blushed fiercely as he realized _just_ how much he was liking how Alexis was treating him. He never thought he would be into something like this, but he was glad they had tried it out. He wouldn’t mind more of this in the future…

As his thoughts lingered, his own thrusting slowed, and thus, Alexis used the whip to spank one of his cheeks again. It glowed a bright red from the abuse she had put it through, but it only motivated Jaden to go faster much like a horse. Seeing that Jaden enjoyed his prostate being hit so much, Alexis made it her goal to fuck the little spot raw. She no longer pulled all the way out of him. Instead, she deeply thrusted into him, jabbing his prostate each and every time. The amount of pleasure he derived from such a simple action was insane. He had never been _this_ aroused in his life. Not to mention the fact that along with his full ass, his throat was being pummeled by the dildo as well; the dual sensations caused him to go into a frenzy as he chased his own orgasm that he could feel mounting in his stomach. His balls were tight and swollen, filled with untapped jizz that Alexis so desperately craved. He was going to give it _all_ to her if only she would maintain her savage treatment of him. 

Alexis panted as she felt her own climax approaching. Her clit was impossibly engorged and every little brush against it made whole lower body quake. Her ass was trying its best to completely suck in the dildo, unsatisfied by what it was given. And while she was enjoying fucking Jaden’s ass, she was ready for her own turn. To speed things along, she increased her pace ever so slightly, moaning when she felt the walls of her pussy pulse with need. The whip was still in her hand, so she decided to give Jaden’s ass a few more firm whacks, delighting in the small blisters that broke out across his skin from how hard she was whipping him. She then tossed the toy aside as she prepared to come. She draped herself across Jaden’s red back, her plump breasts squishing against him. She kissed at the spot between his shoulder blades where she had whipped him as one of her hands trailed down to wrap around his inflamed cock. Jaden cried out, and the dildo accidentally tapped the back of his throat. It was so difficult for him to breathe as Alexis pounded his ass. He felt his lungs burning, and it only heightened his urgency to come. 

Alexis stroked his member slowly, gently warming him up in an attempt to garner as much cum from him as she could. She knew exactly what she was doing; she would have him fill that bowl up for her whether he liked it or not. She gave a final mind-numbing thrust, piercing Jaden’s prostate, keeping the head pressed into it, her thighs becoming taut as she braced for her own orgasm. Jaden yelped around the dildo, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as his body was engulfed in bliss. A little sob racked his chest as a full body shudder coursed through him. Alexis mumbled sweet nothings into his ear as she continued to lovingly stroke his erection. An earth-shattering orgasm rocked through Jaden, his burning head turning a dark red as he came in thick oozing streams; Alexis was milking him for all that he had. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt his climax stir his very core and his cock continued to release more and more cum. 

“Oh, good boy, what a good boy you are, Jaden,” Alexis whispered to him as she felt some strings of his creamy cum sliding down her fingers. “Mistress is so happy.” 

For the last time, Jaden choked around the dildo as his spent dick finally stopped dribbling. Alexis held his head in a tight fist for a moment, feeling Jaden deflate underneath him, exhausted from his first anal and milking experience. She then released the tension building up in her own frame and allowed her climax to wash over her in waves. Her pussy undulated around nothing, gushing slippery and sweet-smelling lubricant. Her ass clamped down on the dildo, and for just a split second, she felt truly full and sated. She hummed into Jaden’s back, nuzzling her nose into his marred skin, and felt as if she were on cloud nine. Trying not to ruin the moment, she slowly released her grip on Jaden’s tip and went to move the full bowl out from under him. She pulled him down and to the side with her, allowing him a moment of rest before they began another round. 

With a shaky hand, Jaden reached up and dislodged the dildo from his mouth, a trail of drool following it. He took in a big breath of fresh air from his agape mouth, wiggling his jaw that was now used to being wide open. After another minute of basking in their combined afterglows, Alexis went to sluggishly pull out of Jaden’s ass. He scrunched his face up as his muscles worked to expel the strap-on, breathing in a sigh of relief once his ass was empty again. She kissed his cheek before getting up to kneel on the bed behind him. She worked her fingers through her tangled mess of hair, admiring Jaden’s fucked-out visage: blown pupils, bright red cheeks, and a sheen of sweat. She smiled at her handiwork. Her hands traveled down to begin removing the harness. She gasped inaudibly as the damp toy was pulled away from her still sensitive pussy. She set the harness down and, with a moan, she went to tug at the dildo in her ass. She bit down on her bottom lip as she pulled it out, relishing in the feeling of the ridges dragging against her walls. Once the dildo was out, her asshole looked much like Jaden’s: gaping and quivering every so often. 

“You really enjoyed being fucked, huh Jay?” she asked softly with a small grin. 

“Yes, Mistress,” came Jaden’s hoarse reply, barely audible. 

“I’m glad...Do you want to make it a permanent fixture of our sex life from here on out?”

At that, Jaden’s eyes flickered over to her, shining under the light. “Yes, Mistress, I’d like that a lot.” 

She giggled breathlessly as she leaned down over him. “Okay then…” Alexis went to kiss Jaden, something slow and full of tenderness to ease them out of the rough session they had just partaken in. Jaden whined quietly as his lips puckered up to meet her own. They smacked and lapped at one another for a moment, both trying to convey their vast feelings for the other through one little kiss. Once they had pulled apart, Alexis continued, “Now, before you fuck me and get me pregnant, I want you to drink _all_ of that cum in the bowl.” She licked her lips seductively at him. “I’m also thirsty for something and you know what…” 

Nodding, Jaden sat up on the bed, his body still reeling from Alexis’ sadistic fucking (that he thoroughly enjoyed). He tried to even out his breathing as he reached over for the full bowl. He watched his own essence slosh around, too thick to look like milk. If he thought about it hard enough, it actually looked a bit like whipped cream. To his astonishment, his stomach gave a little gurgle. Alexis chuckled as she moved to be in front of him, and Jaden blushed. With a gulp, he brought the rim of the bowl up to his lips. Alexis grabbed the base of his cock and went to slip his head into her mouth, gingerly sucking on it to coax his urethra open. Jaden squirmed and tried to relax so his piss would flow unabashedly down her throat. He tipped the bowl up and his cum slid down the ceramic and into his own waiting mouth. He recoiled slightly at the first bitter taste of his own seed, but after swishing it around in his cheeks, he grew accustomed to it. He eagerly swallowed it down as his Mistress had commanded him to do so, yet he found that he actually _liked_ the warmth sliding down his throat after a few gulps. 

While Jaden was distracted by the taste of his own jizz, Alexis moaned happily as his urethra finally opened and a hot stream of piss met her tongue. She let it fill her mouth and expand her cheeks before swallowing it down, wanting to savor this small delicacy. They both chugged away at their respective “drinks” as they prepared for their next round. Jaden could feel his stomach getting full, but he was so close to finishing off the bowl that he pushed that feeling aside and guzzled down the remaining cum. He brought the bowl away from his face, specks of his cum gathered at the corners of his mouth. He let out a satisfied sigh before going to wipe at his face with his arm. Jaden’s cock gushed out a bit more piss for Alexis, coating her teeth and leaving her palate wonderfully clean. She couldn’t help but give Jaden’s head a little suckle before she pried herself away from him; she didn’t want to get carried away now, not when they had a baby to make. 

After they had finished “rehydrating” themselves, Alexis laid back on the bed with her legs spread wide. Jaden grinned at the sight and set the bowl down to the side. He patted at his full belly, feeling refreshed and ready for action once again. Yet, before he could make his way over to his beautiful sprawled-out fiancée, she stopped him with a raise of her hand. 

“It is your turn, my darling boy, but I still get to call the shots. I want you to fuck my ass first. It needs a good dicking...Those dildos are just too small to really please me. I need _your_ cock.”

Jaden puffed out his chest at Alexis’ confession. His cock also gave a little twitch. 

She pointed to the dildo that Jaden had been deepthroating. “But, I still want you to put that dildo in my pussy while you go at my ass. Anything is better than nothing.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

To her, Jaden looked exactly like an excited puppy wagging its tail as he picked up the dildo he had abandoned a moment ago. Her chest swelled with love for her fiancé while he got into position in front of her. She sighed in such a sensual manner that the noise went straight to Jaden’s cock. It practically jumped for joy at the prospect of finally being inside his sweet Alexis. Quickly, he lined the head of the dildo, that was still covered in his spit, up to her absolutely drenched hole. There was hardly any resistance at all as he pushed the dildo inside her. He sheathed it in her pussy in one fluid movement, the suction-cup base keeping it still even as her walls clenched down around the shaft. At last, he went to lift her hips to sink into her own tight heat, but once more, she stopped him. 

“Oh, you can use the whip on me as well, my love. It’s only fair.” In actuality, Alexis didn’t care about being “fair”; she just wanted to be fucked as brutally as she could be. Jaden, however, didn’t seem to notice and happily reached over for the whip. He wanted to mark up Alexis’ skin just as much as she did to him. 

He set the whip down beside her within his reach. Then, he took hold of her hips, and she brought her knees up to her chest, so he could better see her puckered entrance. She winked it at him, flexing her muscles to show off how much she wanted this. The dildo inside her shook, and she worried it would fall out at some point because she was beyond wet for Jaden. With a flick of his hips, Jaden’s mushroom head tapped at her asshole. Easily, Alexis opened up her own sphincter for him, and he forged ahead. A low and husky groan ripped itself from his sore throat as he began to sink into her unbearably tight passage. Alexis’ ass squeezed his cock in all the right places, and despite how much he had came earlier, Jaden’s erection stood back at full attention now. The more he pushed in, the better sensation he received. He could fucking _feel_ the dildo inside Alexis’ pussy thanks to the small membrane that separated her two canals. His own cock rubbed up against it, making Alexis impossibly full, and yet, she keened for more. He shoved the rest of the way in as her ass was already thoroughly fucked and accepting of his girth. 

For a brief moment, he wondered what kind of pleasure Alexis was feeling since she didn’t have a prostate for him to indulge in. Though thinking back to his own experience just moments ago, he realized that the simple in-and-out motions of Alexis’ strap-on had rubbed him right and started the blazing inferno within his core. Besides, Alexis also had the dildo stuffed inside her pretty pussy, and it was no doubt pushing up against her G-spot. She shifted underneath him, wiggling her hips as she adjusted to the fullness of her lower half. Jaden was bigger than her dildos, and he filled her ass perfectly. Her walls were actually stretching to fit him snugly inside, and the light burn was making her stomach churn with desire. Her clit gave a rather pointed pulse, and she couldn’t help but slide one of her hands down to take care of it, opening her legs just enough for her hand to sneak through. Languidly, she went to massage her swollen labia with her fingertips, but a high-pitched yelp tumbled past her lips when Jaden cracked the whip down onto her hand. Her yelp quickly diffused into a salacious moan. She removed her hand, pouting up at her smirking fiancé. 

Jaden looked at her incredulously. “What? You did say I could whip you~,” he teased, and she huffed with an affirmative nod. 

She brought her hands to her sides to instead clutch at the bedsheets; she was somewhat grateful for the whipping seeing as she surely wouldn’t have been able to keep herself from coming prematurely. Satisfied, Jaden went back to holding her hips, keeping the whip in one hand just as Alexis had done earlier. Tentatively, he went to start thrusting. Another groan left his mouth as he felt his cock drag against Alexis’ walls and brush up against the dildo in her pussy. The suction-cup base bobbed along with his movement, and the sight alone was too enticing for him. He slammed his way back into her entrance, his fat sack slapping against her perineum. Alexis stifled a mewl as she felt her clit bulge. It was now completely neglected in between her lips, and her desperation was growing by the second. She attempted to clench and unclench her thighs rhythmically to provide herself even the smallest bit of clitoral stimulation, but her efforts were to no avail. More of her own lubricant oozed out of her crammed hole. Meanwhile, Jaden felt that familiar heat beginning to coil in his belly, urging him to go harder and faster. Alexis’ ass felt divine, and he absolutely _needed_ to indulge in it. 

No longer hesitating, Jaden began to build up a steady pace of deep thrusting into Alexis. Her whole body shook with each buck of his hips; she was now totally at his mercy. And to prove it, he brought the hand with the whip in it up. He surveyed his fiancée’s body, and his eyes landed on her jiggling breasts. A mischievous idea took root inside his mind. He brought the whip back and then smacked it down over one of Alexis’ breasts, the braided rope swiping over her pert nipple. She cried out at the hit as her skin blossomed red. He did like that color on her and the sweet sound she had made, so he decided to keep cracking the whip over her breasts, alternating between the two of them to make sure her entire chest was that alluring red. She keened at each slap, the rope burning her sensitive skin and causing her nipples to harden as much as they could. Her nipples began to swell after the first few cracks of the whip and then they were numb from the sensation. Her bottom lip quivered as Jaden continued to fuck her through the whipping. It felt so good! She didn’t know that Jaden had it in him to be so sadistic, but she supposed that he had learned from the best just now. Her chest was tingling from the abuse, and in her head, she was pleading for Jaden to keep whipping her until she was bruised. 

Although, it seemed her fiancé wasn’t as domineering as he appeared. After he turned her chest a brilliant red, he moved away from the spot, eyeing her attention-starved clit. Alexis’ eyes widened, a protest ripe on the tip of her tongue because she knew how much that was going to _hurt_ , but Jaden moved too swiftly for her. He cracked the whip right over her pussy with a wolfish grin on his face, and she released a loud yet dull scream. Her eyes squeezed shut as she spurted lubricant at him, and her clit became ruby red from the intensity of his smack. She didn’t even have time to properly react as he brought the rope back down onto her pussy, the callous braids sliding over her hypersensitive urethra and clit. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white from how hard she was gripping the sheets, and through it all, Jaden kept thrusting into her like a madman, perfectly gorging himself on her ass.

Meanwhile, Jaden watched Alexis come completely undone underneath him with hooded eyes. The crack of the whip against her skin was addicting; he wanted to keep smacking the braids across her frame, over and over, until she couldn’t take it anymore. It also didn’t help that each time he brought the whip down onto her clit and pussy that her whole body tensed, her passage constricting around him to give him a nice squeeze. He groaned under his breath as he recovered from a particularly fierce contraction courtesy of Alexis. She was leaking profusely around the two cocks stuffed inside her, and Jaden could feel a bit of her essence on his own skin. His thrusts became that much harder and faster as he craved the sensation of being deep inside Alexis’ ass where her walls were bumpier and tighter. Like clockwork, he delivered a hard spank of the whip onto Alexis’ pussy, and her insides shriveled up around him, sucking him in even farther. His cock was burning up inside Alexis’ hole. His orgasm was fast approaching, but he wanted to brush it off just a little longer, just to feel her for even a few more seconds. He began to thrust deeply, not taking the time to pull himself all the way out anymore; he didn’t want to lose the feeling of Alexis’ walls undulating around him. 

A dribble of drool slipped out of the corner of Alexis’ mouth as she gasped for breath. Jaden was assaulting her from so many different angles that it was hard to form a coherent thought much less breathe. Her clit was slowly growing numb to the pain the whip inflicted, though the little bud was still bulging away, right on the brink of climax. When Jaden switched to deep thrusting the dildo in her pussy shifted along with his movements, nailing her G-spot almost every time. She writhed and twisted to try and minimize the sparks of pleasure she was enduring. She wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer, but she wondered how Jaden was faring. It seemed like he could go all night, and while she wasn’t complaining about that in the slightest, she didn’t want him to solely focus on her ass. Was Jaden forgetting about the other goal of this night? A whine tumbled its way out of her mouth as Jaden practically impaled her and pushed her up on the bed. She lost track of her train of thought; Jaden was _literally_ fucking it out of her. Her own core was being engulfed in roaring flames that only seemed to intensify with every thrust. She needed for Jaden to extinguish them, and while her body desired one thing, her mind wanted another. Yet, she couldn’t quite voice what she needed while Jaden plowed away at her. 

On the other hand, if Alexis had been able to tell Jaden what she wanted, he more than likely wouldn’t have been able to listen. His ears were ringing and his heart was hammering away in his chest as he chased his own release. The only thing he was focused on was how great Alexis felt around his cock and how badly he wanted to cum. He needed more friction desperately, so he jerked the whip up one last time in order to repeatedly crack it down over Alexis’ clit. Totally debauched, Alexis could only moan out tantalizingly as her walls spasmed involuntarily. She brought the sheets in her hands up, bunching them on the bed, and inevitably dragging Jaden just a fraction closer. Jaden tossed his head back in ecstasy while Alexis’ walls struggled to keep a firm grip on his dick. The dildo in her pussy slipped out the tiniest bit from her spasming, but Jaden was quick to use his free hand to push it back in, right up against her G-spot, heightening the high she was already reeling from. He moved his cock slowly inside Alexis, unable to thrust as hard or as fast now that her walls were convulsing around him, and ended up dropping the whip down onto the bed, so he could hold onto Alexis’ hips instead. Using his hold on her hips as leverage, Jaden slammed his way deeper into her canal, an earth-shattering plunge that had Alexis seeing stars and struggling to be present and aware. 

Jaden clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth. “ _Lex_...Lex, I’m gonna come,” he muttered, and Alexis twisted wildly in protest. 

All of a sudden, the fog in her mind cleared. Jaden’s comment snapped her back to reality faster than a bullet train. He couldn’t come, not yet and certainly not _there_!

Alexis’ mouth fell open in order to let Jaden know what she desired, but a pent-up high-pitched whine that had been building in her chest made its way out of her instead. Her pussy throbbed around the dildo while her ass clung to Jaden. Her clit pulsed away, still red and aching from the abuse Jaden had put it through. 

She gurgled for a moment, trying to force the words out. They refused to come. Jaden did, in fact, still for her though as he watched her struggle to tell him something. Taking in a deep and steadying breath, Alexis turned her fiery gaze back to Jaden, holding eye contact with him to emphasize how serious she was. 

“Don’t waste your cum, Jay. We need it for the baby, remember?” 

Jaden’s own mouth fell open into a little “o”. He had lost himself while fucking Alexis’ ass and had almost forgotten that the main goal of this session was to get her pregnant. He blushed lightly and nodded his head. 

“Take the dildo out of me...Put your cock inside my pussy. I’m ready for you,” she commanded hoarsely, obviously having lost her thunder during their intense anal. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Jaden breathed out with a shudder. Despite how hard he was and how close he was to orgasming, he obeyed Alexis. It was the least he could do to make up for the fact he had almost forgotten to do his sole duty tonight. 

He reached down to grab the base of the dildo. He stayed still as he gently pulled the toy out of her, not wanting to overstimulate her and cause her to come prematurely either. Alexis gave a little push to help Jaden out, and the dildo popped out of her pussy with relative ease. He tossed the discharge covered toy off to the side before admiring how stretched out Alexis’ vagina was. It was gaping almost as wide as her ass had been for him, but this hole was also drenched in slick juices that would make thrusting fully in and out of her a cakewalk. The pretty pink tint of her insides made Jaden salivate, his cock twitching inside her ass as he imagined how it would feel to sink into her wet passage. 

Alexis squirmed and pulled her hips back in an attempt to coax Jaden out of her ass. “Jay, my love, _move_ ,” she begged, and Jaden didn’t need a second prompt to get to impregnating her. 

Still holding her hips, he went to pull himself out of her ass, hissing when his member was exposed to the cool air of the room once again. His mushroom head popped out of her now loose hole, and Alexis’ ring of muscles trembled and practically winked at him as soon as she was empty. But, trying not to hesitate any further and wanting his own satisfaction, Jaden lined the tip of his dick up to Alexis’ thoroughly fucked pussy. He slowly slid the tip of his cock inside her damp canal, which made Alexis keen and wrap her legs around Jaden’s waist as tightly as the coils of an anaconda. He sucked in a breath as her legs settled around him. Alexis’ pussy was hot, wet, and still somewhat tight as her walls dragged against his erection. The feeling of finally being inside his fiancée’s pussy was even better than some of his wildest dreams. It was as if she had been made specifically for him as they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. He proceeded to ram the rest of his cock into her pussy at full speed and with tremendous force seeing as her walls gave way effortlessly. Alexis, in turn, moaned so loud that if her dorm room hadn’t been soundproofed, it more than likely would have woken up the entirety of the Duel Academy. Jaden felt _that_ good inside her like she had at last scratched that itch that she had never been able to reach with toys alone. 

She rolled her hips in a desperate fashion, applying pressure to her clit as well. Jaden was _huge_ , but she still needed that little bit of contact to send her over the edge. He noticed how erratically his fiancée was moving, and feeling that heat in his gut begin to boil, he set to work giving her exactly what she wanted. There was no warm-up this time around. Instead, Jaden went straight to full-on thrusting. He pulled out until only his head remained in her hole and then he would shove himself back in until his sack slapped against her. Alexis tried to hold back her screams of bliss, though it was growing more and more difficult for her as Jaden drilled into her. With each thrust, Jaden smacked into her soaking wet pussy so hard that she spurted, coating his thighs in her essence, sticky and sweet. Jaden’s biceps and his back muscles flexed with every plunge of his cock as he gave it his very all; he wanted to satisfy his fiancée and make sure that the conceiving of their first child was a cherished memory for them both. 

With that in mind, Jaden decided to take the initiative and leaned down to press his lips against Alexis’. Their lips came together feverishly, connecting almost instantly in an open-mouthed kiss as they knew each other’s moves well enough. Jaden didn’t stop his brutal fucking as he sucked the last breath out of Alexis. No, he wanted Alexis to feel good all over until the combined sensations were too much for her to handle anymore. Jaden swiped his tongue inside her mouth, and when Alexis moaned in approval, he shoved his wet appendage in as if he were trying to hit the back of her throat. Alexis arched her back into the kiss, raising her hips slightly so that Jaden’s thrusts were more accurate and jabbed her G-spot dead center. While Alexis had been in charge tonight, she didn’t mind that Jaden had started kissing her without being ordered to. He was a great kisser and every little bit of stimulation helped her to achieve an orgasm that she knew would be positively _mind-numbing_. 

Melded together from head to toe, they both officially surrendered to their impending climaxes. Jaden sucked on Alexis’ tongue, stealing any air she had left in her burning lungs, and drove into her quivering pussy one last time before he came deep inside her, firing a huge load into Alexis’ pussy that splashed against her G-spot. Alexis snapped away from the kiss to take in a shuddering breath as her entire body shook from the force of her orgasm. She went rigid underneath Jaden, simply holding on for dear life as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Her walls milked him for all that he had, but Jaden wasn’t anywhere near finished. He had been spurred on by how cherubic and sensual the future mother of his child looked as she relished in his seed sloshing around inside her. That image of Alexis underneath him was forever burned into the back of his mind now, and it inspired him to keep thrusting and spilling load after load into her pussy. Eventually, Jaden came so much that it started to ooze out around his cock and soak the sheets under Alexis. Neither of them knew exactly how much he came inside her throughout the rest of the night, but they knew one thing for sure: Alexis was going to be pregnant. 

* * *

After a few days had passed since their first time together, Alexis and Jaden were in Jaden’s dorm room with several pregnancy tests. Alexis rifled through them, but they all seemed similar. 

She rose a brow at her fiancé. “Jaden, did you need to get so many pregnancy tests?” 

“Yeah Lex, we have to make sure that even if we get a positive that it’s not a _false_ positive.” 

Alexis hummed approvingly before picking up the test that promoted “over 99% accuracy”. “Good thinking. I’ll take this one first.” She stood from the bed and went to head towards the bathroom, but Jaden stopped her when he grabbed a hold of her wrist. 

“Wait!” She looked over her shoulder at her fiancé. He fidgeted slightly under her gaze, but then he steadied himself. “Take it here,” he said, licking his lips before kneeling down on the floor and opening his mouth for her. 

Alexis smiled and a soft blush appeared over her cheeks. Ever since their first night together, Jaden had happily drunk down her piss anytime he could, which Alexis found both endearing and hot; Jaden ended up loving the taste of Alexis’ piss and it made him realize why Alexis was so eager to drink his own. She moved a little ways away from the bed to give them more room. She beckoned Jaden to her with a curl of her index finger, and he crawled his way over to her. Once in front of her, he sat up on his knees and tilted his head up, looking at her with wide and expectant eyes. She giggled, then hooked her fingers into the hem of her panties, pulling both her skirt and underwear down in one movement. A little whimper escaped Jaden as Alexis’ puffy mound came into view. She decided to tease him just a bit by ever so slowly opening the box and removing the test. She made sure to inspect the test for any faults, anything to stall and make Jaden squirm. 

Another pitiful whine bubbled up from Jaden’s throat, which caused Alexis to release a short and happy laugh. Finally, she moved the test into place, holding the tip of the test towards her. Jaden scooted forward in order to position his mouth right underneath the tip of the test. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, enthusiastically awaiting Alexis’ hot stream. She stared down at her fiancé with half-lidded eyes, humming faintly in the back of her throat as she relaxed her lower extremities. With a relieved sigh, she felt her urethra open up and she began to pee. Their positioning allowed her piss to come in contact with the tip of the pregnancy test and then it continued down into Jaden’s open mouth. Alexis’ piss made a twinkling sound as it cascaded down to reach the tip of the rest. Then, it sloshed into Jaden’s mouth, his teeth and cheeks coated with her urine. Jaden’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his fiancée’s pee filled his mouth. He tried not to swallow until she was finished, letting his cheeks expand with her essence. They didn’t even have to worry about making a mess as Jaden captured every last drop in his mouth. Eventually, Alexis’ stream died down, and the last few droplets absorbed into the tip of the test. 

With a pleased moan, Jaden closed his mouth and swished Alexis’ urine around his mouth, savoring it before swallowing it all down. Alexis brought the test up to her face, so that she could read the results once the test had finished analyzing her urine. Jaden stood up and stayed by Alexis’ side as they waited three minutes for the results to appear. He took a hold of her free hand, his own subtle way of reassuring her. 

After waiting together, the test finally showed their results. _Positive_. 

But, they weren’t going to celebrate just yet. Even though the test said it was “over 99% accurate”, they both wanted to be sure it was correct. To speed up the process of taking multiple tests, Jaden made a proposal to Alexis: she could drink down all of Jaden’s own piss _and_ cum in order to rehydrate herself for the next test. Of course, Alexis didn’t have any complaints about his plan, and Jaden was quick to remove his own pants and boxers. Alexis then got down on her knees in front of him. She smirked as she went to lovingly stroke his cock before swallowing down the entire length of it. Once he felt his tip dangle down her throat, he reached out with both hands to grip her hair as his own warm gush of piss practically exploded out of him; he hadn’t used the bathroom all morning knowing that Alexis would offer to be his own personal toilet whenever he asked. Alexis slurped down all of Jaden’s urine, feeling it fill up her belly. But, just to top it all off, she went ahead and began bobbing on Jaden’s cock, allowing him to fuck her throat, so she could swallow down his massive load too. In no time at all, Alexis needed to pee again, and they repeated this process until all the tests had been taken. 

As Alexis looked over the last test with two vibrant pink lines as the results, she couldn’t help but grin. Her fingers tangled themselves in Jaden’s hair as he pressed his cheek into her leg. “All positive, Jay. I’m really pregnant,” she said breathlessly, overjoyed at the prospect of beginning their family. She paused for a moment, basking in the knowledge that their was now a little life growing inside her, before continuing, “And, just in time too since we’re both graduating after next week’s break. I can’t believe I got through my last exam the other night.” Her hand made its way out of Jaden’s hair and slid down to cup his chin, forcing him to look up at her. She rubbed her thumb against the corner of his mouth that was still wet from her piss. “I think I have you to thank for that. If we hadn’t have made love the other night, I wouldn’t have been able to focus on that last exam.” 

Jaden hummed as his chest swelled with love and adoration. She gingerly pulled him to his feet by his chin, and once he was standing, he wrapped his arms around Alexis’ waist. “Nine months and our first child will be here...Let’s see...That puts the birth in May, right?” He smiled and nuzzled their noses together. “A beautiful spring baby.” 

“I can’t wait,” Alexis said softly, looking down at her belly between them. 

A moment passed in silence, and then Jaden awkwardly cleared his throat. “Also, Lex...I have a surprise for you to celebrate our upcoming graduation and the fact that we’re now going to be parents.” She looked up at him with wide eyes and her mouth formed a tiny “o”. His lips curled to one side as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. “For the week break, I’m going to take you on a trip to Milan, Italy.” 

“Really? Oh Jaden, that is so sweet! You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for,” Alexis exclaimed with a small gasp. She was practically jumping in his arms, the excitement in her eyes obvious. “I can’t believe you remembered! I’ve always dreamed of visiting Italy, so much so that I spent almost a year learning Italian when I was a little girl.” 

He pulled Alexis close and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “Well, I want you to be happy, Alexis, il mio amore,” he said with a slight purr, and Alexis beamed at the Italian term of endearment he used. “So, I’m going to make your dream come true. It’s the least I could do for the most beautiful future mother in the world.” 

Tears welled up in the corners of Alexis’ eyes. “Jaden, I love you so much,” she cried before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He hugged her as tight as he could. “I love you too, Lex.” 

* * *

The next week, as Jaden had promised, the lovely couple were in Italy taking a walk through the majestic Botanical Garden of Brera in Milan. Alexis’ eyes had been as wide as saucers for the whole trip; she couldn’t believe that her fiancé had actually made her dreams come true. Every step she took on foreign soil only solidified her love for Jaden in her mind. 

“Jaden, this is so romantic! Thanks for bringing me here, my love.” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this, Lex, because it’s about to get even better…,” he trailed off as he took Alexis’ hand and got down onto one knee. 

Alexis gasped and felt her heart beat faster than ever before. She had figured that Jaden would propose to her on this trip, but it still caught her off guard. Jaden reached into his pocket to grab the black ring box he had. He took in a deep breath as his insecurities festered. Would Alexis like the ring he had picked out? Would she appreciate the fact that he had proposed to her in Italy? He let go of her hand for a moment in order to present the ring box to Alexis. Slowly, he opened it and revealed the large diamond ring with a gold band inside. Alexis had tears in her eyes as she admired the breath-taking ring that she already loved. Jaden’s proposal was unbelievable and absolutely perfect in every way. She waited with bated breath for the inevitable question. 

“Alexis Rhodes, my love, will you make me the happiest man to ever live by marrying me?” 

Alexis didn’t hesitate. Her whole body shook vigorously from the amount of love and joy she was feeling in this moment. “Yes! Yes, Jaden, of course I’ll marry you!” she exclaimed, and in that moment, Jaden was the happiest man on the planet. 

He felt his own eyes become damp as he went to place the diamond ring on Alexis’ finger. When he stood back up Alexis tackled him into a kiss that he would not soon forget. 

* * *

Nine months after their holiday break and their marriage ceremony, Jaden and Alexis finally had the pleasure of bringing their baby into this world. While they were spending the night at Alexis’ parents’ house, Alexis had started having contractions, so Jaden had quickly taken her to the closest hospital. Alexis had been in labor for the past fourteen hours, and Jaden had loyally stayed by her side the entire time. He was there to offer her encouragement and let her squeeze his hand as tightly as she needed to in order to get through the pain of giving birth. At long last, on the morning of May 7th, Jaden helped the doctor on duty deliver their baby, and he was proud of the fact that he was the first one to hold his child. He didn’t get to hold the baby for long as the nurses took it away to clean off the blood and cut its cord. Meanwhile, Jaden returned to Alexis’ side to wipe her forehead and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. 

After a few minutes, the doctor came back into the room with their little bundle of joy all swaddled up in a pink blanket. “Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Yuki, here is your perfectly healthy baby girl,” he said as he handed the newborn to Alexis. 

Alexis sniffled, still recovering from being in labor, but aware enough to recognize the beauty of her baby girl in her arms. Both Alexis and Jaden looked down at their daughter with nothing but love in their eyes. She had a tiny patch of blond hair on the top of her head that was the same color as Alexis’. 

“Look at her, Jaden...She’s perfect in every way...So beautiful too,” she said with a hoarse voice, bringing her index finger up for the baby to hold onto. 

“Just like her mom,” Jaden commented sweetly, and Alexis turned to him with a smile. They came together for a quick kiss, trying to convey their vast love for one another in such a small action. Then, they turned their attention back to their daughter to each place a kiss to her forehead. 

“Do you have a name for your daughter?” the doctor asked after giving the new parents a moment with their newborn. 

The doctor’s question was one that they had known the answer to since the day they found out that their baby was going to be a girl. 

“Her name is Haru Yuki,” Alexis answered, never once taking her eyes off her daughter. 

The doctor noted it down to put on her birth certificate later before leaving the two of them alone. The nurses in the room spent a moment cleaning up and then they too left. 

Jaden flinched when Alexis let out a little gasp. “Jaden, look!”

At the sound of her name, Haru had sluggishly opened her eyes to have a look at her parents. Jaden grinned from ear to ear. 

“She has my eyes!” 

“I told you...She’s perfect.” 

Jaden felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any moment as he looked down at his wife and daughter. He had everything now, but he knew that the future still had many wonderful things in store for him and his little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another big thank you to Corey21 for requesting this fic! And, I hope everyone else enjoyed it too! <3
> 
> Of course, if you'd like to see something similar to this work or if you'd like to see me write another Yu-Gi-Oh! fic sooner, remember to check out my Twitter (@SSHollw13) or email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com!
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Twitter! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on the pinned tweet on my profile!
> 
> My main Tumblr was yaoiobsessedwrites and my writing Tumblr was superimagery.
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
